Deadly situations
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: Kagome wakes to find she has no memory of her past, she also discovers that the city she is in is infested with infected people. A woman takes her in and informs her of what’s happening, She must now try and escape the city with two men. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly situations**

**I got an idea late at night and thought I might put it to good use a Inuyasha/ Resident Evil Movie crossover, and don't kill me. I wish there were more of this crossover. Set during the second movie apocalypse, and after Kagome's adventure, oh yea Kagome is older.**

**Summary: Kagome wakes to find she has no memory of her past, she also discovers that the city she is in is infested with zombie like creatures. After a woman takes her in and informs her of what's happening, Kagome must now try and escape the city following two agents from umbrella, while regaining her memory. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Nicholai and some hints of Alice/Carlos.**

**Rating: M for lots of gore and cursing.**

**_________________________________Chapter 1_________________________________________**

"_Put her in quarantine……start the blood work, only me and the scientists are allowed to be in here…"._

"_Sir test subject is showing high rejection on T-virus, virus levels are decreasing…". "We may have found our alternate cure gentlemen…the infection can be reversed…". "SIR, subject CURE is failing,…heart rate dropping, organs failing…we are losing CURE". "Project CURE failed"_

"_**Wake up"**_

A female form laid under a white sheet unmoving eye's shut, all machinery around her was shut off. Seconds later the fingers twitched in movement and the chest area moved with slow shallow movement of life. Eyes fluttered a moment before opening slightly. "Wha…where" she rasped. Searing pain then shot up from her arms and neck making her almost chew through her lip trying to muffle a cry. Looking she noticed IV tubes coming out her arms and shoulders and some around her neck. Unable to bare the pain any more she reached with a shaky hand and started pulling the tubes out.

When finding no more she sat up slowly and looked around in the dimly lit room to find she was on a examination table in the middle of a plain white room.

"Where am…I" she thought looking at herself and noting that she was barely clothed in what looked like a hospital gown. She didn't want to stay and find out what they did to her, slowly she swung her feet off the slid of the table and planted her shaky legs on the floor and lifted herself off the table. She didn't expect her legs to give out and she fell to the floor with a soft thud. Groaning in irritation she used her hands and moved into a sitting position.

"How long have I been asleep" she whispered softly. Looking toward her destination point **(the door) **she slowly got to her feet. Her legs threatened to give out under her as she stood.

"So far so good" she thought as she slowly started to walk to the door using the wall beside her as a guide. Getting to the door she searched for some sort of handle, finding none she leaned and put her weight on the door hoping it would open if she pushed. Her hopes were true when the door slightly opened **(it's a thick door)**,smiling she forced the door open a little more and slipped out.

Peeking out into the hall she noticed no one was there and the lights were off. "Maybe they are closed for the night…" she thought. Slipping out into the hallway she started walking to where the front desk would be.

The halls were eerie silent aside from her footsteps echoing the halls, she didn't like it, this place was giving her the creeps with the lights being off. A little ways away she saw a desk and walked over hoping there was someone there who could assist her. Looking around she saw it was deserted and not one person was there. "Where is everyone" She said to herself. She spotted a hooded sweater on the back of a chair, she thought for a moment before walking over to the jacket and picking it up.

"I…guess they won't mind me borrowing this for a little while…, at least till I find someone who can help me" she said looking around for anyone before taking the hospital gown off and placing the sweater over her exposed figure.

It was certainly a mans, because it went down to almost her knees and the sleeves were big and baggy. "At least its better then wearing a hospital gown,…I should try and find someone" She noted walking to where an exit was. Heading towards the elevators she pressed the down button and for a second nothing happened.

"What's going on…" she said to herself. She gave up and walked towards the stairs and started heading to the main floor. When she got there she still noticed that it was deserted. Looking around the corner she saw the streets outside, but that's not what shocked her the most.

She went out the door it looked like a mob attacked the streets, there were cars scattered in the middle of the street this way and that, papers and debris littered the streets like there was no tomorrow, fires were started here and there. In all it was a disaster.

"At least I know why there were no doctors" she thought avoiding the debris. "Just what happened here…" she continued. Passing a news stand she saw a newspaper that caught her attention, picking it up and it read, "The dead walk" and the front was showing a unrecognizable picture of a man attacking a officer. "What…the..?" She stated, and she took a glance around her and hid herself. Putting the paper down she walked down the street and saw a few bodies laying everywhere. Covering her mouth she backed into a can and slid to her knees. Composing herself for a moment she got back up to her feet and looked around. It was almost night and she needed something else to wear.

"If that's the case then I got to keep moving, but right now I have to find somewhere I can get some clothing and maybe something to defend myself with" She said spotting a store not to far from her. Hurrying over to the door she pulled on the handle to find that it was open, sliding inside she walked around picking up clothing. "Just what size am I…" She asked herself mentally. "In fact I can't remember anything, going to a hospital, hardly anything about me, nothing" she said to herself again. Going with her instincts she picked out a few pieces of clothing and walked over to the change rooms.

Coming back out she was wearing a forest green tank top under a black hooded sweater, with jeans and black tennis shoes **(I'm not good with describing outfits, so if you don't like them, picture 'Kagome' if you haven't guessed; with something else on)**. "At least I won't get in trouble" She said with a smile.

As she was about to leave she heard a big crash and some heavy footsteps, she looked around for the nearest blunt object witch was a wooden baseball bat. Picking it up she held it close to herself and looking around she spotted the back door and headed towards it.

Kicking the back door open she looked quickly for anything, seeing none she made a break for it, but she didn't get too far before she saw more of the deformed people blocking her way out. Cursing her luck she prepared to swing at the first one coming at her.

"Quickly in here, hurry" a female voice said. Looking in the direction she saw a blond woman near a office building opening a door.

"Get in quick" The woman said.

Not arguing or caring who this blond woman was she ran towards the door avoiding the things. Once inside the blond woman closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks" She said looking at the woman who helped her. "I'm Anna by the way, what's your name Miss…" The woman asked.

"I'm,…Kagome Higurashi, I think…" Kagome said muttering the last part quietly. "Why were you out there, it dangerous to go out there" Anna asked as they walked into a staff room on the next floor.

"Well, I'm still kind of new to all this…" Kagome replied softly. "What do you mean" Anna asked obviously confused.

"Well for starters, I woke up in a hospital not to long ago and, I can't seem to remember anything" Kagome replied. Anna looked at Kagome with a look of sympathy before saying she was sorry for blaming her, but Kagome just pushed it aside saying it wasn't her fault. A few minutes passed and Kagome got a little more acquainted with Anna. She told Kagome where she currently was, and what date it was, and etc.

"Can you tell me what's going on around here" Kagome finally asked. Anna sat there for a moment before looking Kagome and making a motion for her to sit. "I'm not entirely sure,…but two days ago there was reports on the news about unexplainable killings and murders all over the city, until it got worse, soon the whole city was engulfed in violence, until the Umbrella company issued a biohazard alert on Raccoon city saying it was a health issue" Anna replied. Kagome sat there taking the info in like a sponge. "…but I've seen what happens to you once you have near those…things" Anna continued. "What happens to them…" Kagome asked though part of her was regretting that question. Anna swallowed hard before looking up "you turn into one of them" she said. Kagome stood there in silence for a moment before it was broken by the sound of a grumble making Anna look up in worry. "I think that was me" Kagome said sheepishly. Anna smiled before walking over to a fridge **(power hasn't gone out yet)** and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Kagome.

After finishing her meal Kagome looked to Anna again and thought of something. "Didn't you say there was an evacuation" Kagome asked. "Yes but unfortunately… I wouldn't be able to make it there before they close the gates" Anna replied quietly. "Yes you could, you have every right to get out of the city like everyone else" Kagome scolded and reassured. "I guess, but…" Anna replied but was cut short when a loud crash was heard making the two look to the door. "Lets get moving" Kagome said and Anna nodded. They ran for the stairs and went to run down to the exit but found that it was blocked by a vending machine. They ran back the other way towards the roof, and they got up three flights of stairs before they heard the door they were once in crash open and hordes of infected people started up behind them.

Kagome looked back at Anna who was right behind her who looked worn out, and she couldn't blame her, working in an office for a long time didn't give much of a work out. She was taken from her thoughts when She heard Anna fall, making Kagome turn to find she fell because her shoe broke, looking behind her she saw the infected people heading towards them. Anna took Kagome's hand and they continued running.

After a few more flights of stairs they reached the roof, but the door was armed with a code lock. Anna rushed over to it and started punching in numbers, Kagome took her bat and aimed as the zombie like people marched up the last flight of stairs after them. They were both overwhelmed when dozens of them came after them and Kagome tried her best to fend them off. She could hardly keep them off her let alone try and get them off Anna, who screamed as one bit her arm just as she punched in the right pass-code and the two of them flew out the door like bats out of hell. Kagome kept swinging the bat at anything that got close to her, it was giving herself some time but it didn't stop the wave of them coming after them.

"Damn there's to many of them, I hope Anna's ok" Kagome thought beating another in the arm that reached for her. She looked to her right and saw Anna near the edge of the building. She tried to get her way over to Anna but it was in vain when a infected man tackled her making Kagome use the bat as a shield between her and the infected men. She was about to kick him off of her when three more decided to dog pile on her making it more difficult.

An infected woman was about to take a huge bite out of her arm and Kagome was cringing waiting for the pain of being eaten alive. Then all Kagome could hear was gunfire and the three infected fell limp on her, making it a little difficult to breath. She heard a helicopter above her making her move an arm out of the way to see what was happening. Kagome watched in amazement as infected started falling like flies around Anna, who had the same look of confusion on her face as she did. Then a man, who landed on the building made his way over to Anna and high-kicked a zombie out of the way, before putting his guns away.

The helicopter that was in the air landed on the building, Kagome couldn't fully see it; she heard people getting out. She then heard the man who saved them talk to Anna.

"Step away from the edge and come over to me" he said motioning her to come to him. She watched as Anna looked over the side of the building. "Everything's ok" he said stepping a little closer. Anna shook her head "no it's not, I've seen what happens to you once you've been bitten" she replied looking over the building again. Kagome looked on in horror, Anna was thinking of something that Kagome knew wasn't going to end pretty. "We can help you" he said again, desperate to take Anna away from the edge of the building. Anna took one last look at Kagome and she saw everything in that moment in the blond woman's eye's, and Kagome could only look on in horror. "There's no going back…" Anna said finally then jumped off the building, and the men there tried to reach her in time but failed.

Kagome shook her head, she may not have known Anna long but she still sent a prayer to her. Again Kagome's mind blanked, that was until she heard one of them men speak up "where is the other woman".

She took that moment and let out a grunt as she tried to lift the things off her. "Um…over here" Kagome said despite the weight on her. A few moment later she felt the heavy load yanked off her and she was helped to her feet by a man with black hair.

Time seemed to stop as the two looked at each other, Kagome looked at him in confusion, while the man looked at her in surprise and shock. Kagome got the strangest case of déjà vu yet, she could have swore she saw this guy somewhere before she just couldn't remember it. Who was this guy.

________________________________End Chapter 1_______________________________________

**Alright I need over ten reviews if you want me to continue this story.**

**Just how dose Kagome seem to remember this guy aka. Carlos and what happens to her now. Sorry for making Kagome seem a little ooc, and sorry for making the chapter a little short (I did this all in one night). Find out what happens in the next chapter (it will be longer).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly situations**

**Well here is chapter 2, sorry about the chapters being a bit 'choppy' I have only seen the second movie three or four times and there are a lot of switches between the main character and the others so I don't know what Nicholai's personality is like (he is different from the game too so that doesn't help much), so don't kill me. I also changed the rating to T, so it would show on the crossover archive. **

**___________________________________Chapter 2_______________________________________**

Kagome looked at the guy with black hair for a few moments before he put on a calm face, that replaced the surprised one. "Are you ok" he asked unsure. "I'm fine" Kagome replied looking around at the fallen infected. They all looked like regular people aside from the eye's.

"What do we do now" a brown haired guy asked the black haired man. "We go to our original destination point" the black haired man replied. The two others nodded and started checking over the bodies, leaving her with the black haired man. Kagome wondered who were these people were.

"It's been a while Kagome" he said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked back at the guy with black hair who called her, though she looked at him with pure confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't recall you…" Kagome replied in confusion. He looked at her again only this time it was one with kindness. "Don't you remember me, Carlos…" he asked again, Kagome shook her head slowly. She wished she remembered him, he said he knew her, but she could hardly remember herself let alone him. The guy then showed a slight sadness in his eyes, and Kagome wanted so desperately to remember him. An odd silence passed over the two as seconds seemed like minutes.

Carlos then turned away from her and looked towards the other men. "Let's move" Carlos said and they came over to him. "What will we do about her" the orange haired man asked motioning towards her. Then they all looked at her like they were waiting for an answer from her. "Well, I don't see a reason for me staying here" Kagome replied looking back at them. Then they looked at Carlos who pondered for a moment before looking at Kagome. "Welcome aboard then" he said with a slight smile. Kagome nodded and then they all headed for the fire escape.

Once they were down on the ground Kagome followed them quietly. Carlos noticed this and walked over to her. "Let's start over, my name is Carlos Oliveira, and you are…" Carlos started. "Kagome Higurashi, and don't feel bad about earlier, it's just that…" Kagome replied slowly trialing off. Carlos looked at her to continue. "It's just that, I woke up in a hospital a few hours ago and I can't remember anything at all, not even what's going on now" Kagome replied. Carlos seemed to come to realization before smiling again. "You will remember me in time" he replied. Kagome smiled, she hoped she would remember. Kagome looked at the other two who were shooting stray infected. "That's Yuri Longinova" Carlos said pointing at the brown haired man. The said man turned to them and said a short hello before going back to kill a few more zombies. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement. "And that's Nicholai Ginovaef" He continued. "Nice to meet you" He said in an accent coming over to Kagome and gave her a handshake. Kagome smiled, knowing she would get along with the three men.

After about ten minutes of walking, Kagome started to hear gunfire in the distance and she also took notice that more infected were starting to come along. As they got even further Kagome started seeing freshly dead and decaying bodies of what looked like police officers, and she cringed as she walked around them.

"All right I want you to take cover" Carlos said moving in front of Kagome. She nodded and followed as they turned a corner and saw a wave of infected coming down an alleyway. "Let's give them a hand" Carlos said to the other two as they started opening fire on the mob of infected. When they turned a corner, Kagome saw what looked like a miniature war between infected and non-infected. Kagome ducked to avoid being shot at and took cover near a S.T.A.R.S cruiser and watched as the battle took place before her. She took note that Nicholai followed her and was covering her as well as Carlos.

It started to rain and Kagome could only watch helplessly as officers battled the infected and some were getting killed by the mass of Zombie like creatures.

"Grenade" She heard Carlos yell as he took a hand grenade from his vest and threw it at an oncoming wall of infected. Kagome ducked further behind the car as an explosion rang out through the gunfire.

"Wow" was all Kagome could think as the dust cloud settled to reveal that the explosion took out nearly half of the infected that were once there. Kagome looked around and noticed a hand gun near a dead body a few feat away from her, getting to her hands and knees she moved over to the gun and picked it up. Peeking her hear slightly over the car she aimed the gun at a infected and fired getting it in the chest, but it still kept on moving. Pointing the gun again she fired again this time hitting it near the neck as it fell. "Well, at least I'm not so totally helpless now" Kagome thought with a smile as she continued to aim at stray infected.

Through her moment of thought Kagome got a sudden flashback.

_A young Kagome ran round in a park not to far from a woman who looked like an older version of the young girl, She was accompanied by a young boy with short black hair. Hiding behind a tree Kagome smiled as the young boy walked passed her, not noticing her hiding place. Kagome laughed and jumped out at the boy with a flying hug in which he caught her with ease. "Got you Carlos" young Kagome giggled as she latched herself on his neck. "Alright" he replied._

Then Kagome got another vision different from the first.

"_Hey Higurashi" a boy called with a group of older boys. A ten year old Kagome looked back and frowned at the older boys. "Go away" was all she said. "Not this time Higurashi, you owe us" one said walking up to her. Kagome backed herself to the wall as the group surrounded her, one of the boys went to grab her arm and Kagome reacted fast by kicking him in the shin hard. "Tch…little bitch" He yelled taking a full hold on her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back. Next they pushed her to the ground and the one sat on her back as the other three grabbed her bag. Just as the one on her back went to back hand her he was punched square in the jaw. Kagome now free from the hold looked over to see Carlos punching the kid again knocking him out _**(Hey I don't know what Carlos was like when he was younger)**_. The three that were holding her bag looked to see their leader taken down, looking at each other they then rushed over and ganged up on Carlos. Kagome could only watch as Carlos took on the three boys who were a lot older then her and Carlos._

_Walking down the streets Kagome put her bag back on and walked beside Carlos. "They didn't hurt you did they" Carlos asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, but I'm more worried about you, I mean your bleeding" Kagome replied. Carlos had a cut across his cheek and it started bleeding. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, besides I couldn't let them hurt you" Carlos said wiping the blood away, but the cut still kept bleeding. Kagome noticed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and went up and started wiping the blood away. "What are you doing Kagome, that's your favorite handkerchief" Carlos said looking at the girl beside him. "Your not going to bleed to death on me now besides we are family" Kagome replied with a smile, which Carlos replied with one of his own…_

**End flashback.**

Kagome looked around not fully back from regaining part of her lost memory. Looking at Carlos she smiled slightly in happiness. "I'm guessing that means we are related" Kagome thought returning her focus back on the situation. She was related to him, she just didn't know in what way, but at least she gained part of her memory back.

Kagome looked back at the wall of infected and fired a few more rounds as more infected arrived. If it weren't for the current situation she would have laughed. She now had part of a memory to work with.

**Elsewhere**

"Sir, you had better look at this" a woman called from a computer screen. A man in a blue suit walked over and looked at the information displayed across the screen. Looking over the words he spotted something that made his eye widen in shock. "When did this occur" he asked the woman. "Around two hours ago sir" she replied. The man couldn't take his eye's off the screen. "How is this possible" he muttered and began to pace himself. "Sir what should we do" she asked. A silence washed over them and a few other scientists looked on awaiting orders.

"Let us activate project Nemesis" was all he said as he walked away.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome was starting to feel like there was no end to the arm of infected, as one replaced another as more started taking a fallen ones place. Looking over she watched as some men got attacked by the infected as they were trying to reload their weapons. "There's just no end to these things" She muttered.

Hearing a crash close to her she turned her head and saw Yuri got knocked down by a zombie from inside a building, pinning him under the door, then it started to bite him. She was about to shoot it when a flying knife to the head beat her to it, looking over she saw Carlos rushing over to him as Yuri pulled something from his vest and chucked it into the alley. It took Kagome a few seconds to realize what it was when Carlos pulled the remaining door over the two of them.

Then Kagome was pulled by her waist against something in a matter of seconds before the grenade went off shielding her from the blast and debris falling. Once the explosion died down Kagome looked and saw Nicholai shielding her. If it wasn't for the attacking zombies she would have turned red at how close they were. Getting up she made her way over to the two avoiding the bullets flying by her.

"Are you two ok" she asked. "Yea we're fine" Carlos replied. Kagome was about to turn her gaze when a infected appeared and went to tackle her.

Nicholai apparently saw this and turned and shot quickly, just as the infected got within two feet of her, leaving a very shocked and surprised Kagome there **(O.O)**.

Looking back they saw that the fight was starting to turn one sided as infected started taking down men after men. Kagome knew by now it would be pointless to fight back and she looked to Carlos. "Pull back" he stated and headed towards the alleyway, Kagome followed with Nicholai covering them as they moved into her alley. Carlos shot at the oncoming infected as they came up to a turn. "This way" he stated leading them into the next alley. Kagome looked back at the street and saw the horde of infected come the way they did.

"This is Oliveira, we have been over powered, requesting immediate chopper evac" Carlos said into a radio on his shoulder. All that came out of the radio was static, and from what Kagome could tell from Carlos's expression it wasn't a good sign.

They ran down the alley looking to get away from the army of undead behind them. Turning another corner they slowed down when seeing less infected.

Kagome looked behind her at Yuri who looked like he was having a hard time walking. Slowing down a little to be beside him she looked over him for any major injuries. "Are you alright Yuri" Kagome asked. "I'm fine, I'm not sure about my leg though" Yuri replied. When they turned another corner they stopped finding no infected.

"Pretty good shooting you have" Nicholai stated towards Kagome as Carlos checked on Yuri. Kagome blushed at the comment. "Nothing to it, I guess, I'm just happy I could help" Kagome replied. There was an odd silence before Kagome turned her attention over to Carlos. "We need to get out of here and get Yuri to a medic" Carlos stated walking over to her and Nicholai. "The radios aren't working, how will we get out" Nicholai asked. Carlos seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, and Kagome just stayed quiet.

"The last thing I heard was that…they were going to evacuate us back at the street" Yuri said grunting as he stood. Kagome rushed over to him and let him lean on her for support. "Maybe if we head near the streets we can spot a chopper" Kagome said adding her two scents. "She's right, if we stay here we would be cornered" Carlos replied.

Carlos then helped Kagome carry Yuri down the alley, as Nicholai keep a look out for any stray infected. Kagome thought was in a frenzy, all her hairs were standing on end, telling her something was wrong and it was going to get worse. "What's going on, it's like I can feel Yuri's pulse…but I can feel Carlos's and Nicholai's as well and they aren't even near me" Kagome thought. Here she saw three mist like thing around the three. Carlos and Nicholai's were almost the same pale white color, while Yuri's seemed to take on a much gloomier grey form, and it was getting worse with each passing second. Shaking her head she now noticed whatever it was that surrounded them was gone. Thinking it was just an adrenalin rush from moments ago she pushed it to the back of her mind.

**Elsewhere**

"Sir T-virus has reached critical levels" A woman said. He looked over at the screen that showed the level of infection, he seemed to ponder for a moment. "This presents a perfect opportunity" he started then paused. "Make sure all data streams is recorded, Activate project Nemesis now, I want project CURE to be highest priority,… I don't want our last chance at reversing the infection to be destroyed" He said finally walking away to another scientist.

A figure in the background listened as he talked, her eye's narrowed as he talked about the so called project CURE. Just as the figure appeared she disappeared.

"Not this time, I'll make sure the CURE is…safe" she said walking into a different tent.

**___________________________________End Chapter 2____________________________________**

**Thanks for the nice review's I honestly didn't think anyone would say anything about this story. Another thing I would like to clear up is that this story will go into the third movie (yippee) if I can pull it off, and that I will give a full chapter on Kagome's past as to how she ended up like she is now; now you won't get confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly situations**

**Wow thanks for the nice reviews everyone. Well I'm coming quite along with this story, again sorry about it being choppy, like I said before the movie switches scenes a lot so you don't get a full look at some of the characters, so I apologize if the characters are a little OOC because I'm kinda winging it. Also about Kagome's powers, yes she still has them as seen in the second chapter; you will see a bit of them, but you will see more of it in action during the third movie. Why Carlos doesn't tell Kagome about her past is because; it would lead to more confusion, and as well as the situation they are in I don't think they would have the time to do so.**

**________________________________Chapter 3 __________________________________________**

Kagome sighed, it had been over ten minutes of walking and finding nothing but dead bodies and a few infected. She glanced beside her at Yuri, his 'condition' was getting worse, he was breaking out in a sweat and he began to go pale, now he could hardly walk at all. Kagome was starting to think that they were never going to find him help. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Carlos and Nicholai went ahead of them to see if they could spot a chopper and signal them down.

"Now I know…why Carlos mentioned you…" Yuri said suddenly gaining Kagome's attention. "What do you mean… mentioned me" Kagome asked curiously. A little while ago to pass time Kagome told Yuri about how she woke up in the hospital and how she couldn't remember a thing before that. He seemed to pity her, for not remembering her past. "When we first met…, he mentioned you to me saying you…were in the city" Yuri replied in a grunt. "I remember being related to him, I…just can't remember in what way" Kagome replied setting Yuri down as the other two stopped. "Well, you… two almost look like your brother and sister, they way you two act around each other" Yuri said with a pained smile. She inwardly sighed, it was hard not remembering your own family, but Kagome couldn't blame herself somehow she lost her memory and she needed it back badly. "Well, at least now I know I have a family member, that much I can live with if nothing else" Kagome thought as she recalled part of her memory with Carlos as little kids.

Her thoughts were put on hold when she heard Carlos and Nicholai shouting in the alley. Looking up she heard a helicopter flying over them. Nicholai lit a flair to try and gain their attention from the ground, she noticed it was slowing down and looking like it was going to land near a hospital not to far away from them. Carlos and Nicholai came running back over to them and took Yuri from her. "Come on you two we're getting out of here" Carlos said.

"Did they see us" Kagome asked with a bit of hope. "I guess they did, they had to have, we were right in front of them" Carlos replied as they made their was across the street to the hospital.

Kagome looked up and saw that indeed the chopper seemed like it was landing, thought she couldn't help but notice something. "What's at the bottom of the chopper" she thought as she took another glance at the helicopter. There were two large supply cases hanging from the bottom of the chopper.

Once they reached the hospital Kagome was going to get the door for Carlos when they heard the helicopter moving, looking up they saw indeed that it was leaving.

"No, no we're down here don't leave, no down here we're coming" Nicholai shouted waving his arms to get the choppers attention. It was in vain thought and the helicopter took off. "They dropped something in the hospital, did you see it" Carlos asked looking at them. "Maybe medical supplies…"Kagome said optimistically. "Or maybe a radio, one that works" Nicholai said taking one last look at the helicopter. Kagome took Yuri from Carlos while he and Nicholai went ahead of her opening the doors.

Inside Kagome noticed it was extremely dark, giving her a creepy chill up her spine. Carlos went to scout ahead while Nicholai helped her carry Yuri, who now looked like he was going to pass out. Walking down the halls further into the hospital, Kagome started to notice it was similar to the hospital she had come out of earlier. Things were neat and clean in here, where outside things were torn apart, in here it seemed too clean and it was giving Kagome a gut feeling. "Hold on Yuri" Kagome heard Nicholai say as they passed a window.

Kagome couldn't help but look inside, but what she saw made her eye's widen in fear, of what…she wasn't sure of. There in the room was a examination table like the one she woke up on before, only this one looked like it held something large, there was a white sheet on the ground and the IV's dangled from the floor with liquids dripping from them. Her mind seemed to freeze as if she was in danger here for a moment before she was pulled from her thoughts. "Kagome, you alright" Nicholai asked with concern beside her. "I don't like hospitals" Kagome half lied and she continued following the two, as she hid her fear.

Walking further they came to a huge room with the two cases in the middle, Carlos looked around the room for any infected and Nicholai did the same.

"Kagome…put me down" Yuri grunted in pain. Kagome complied setting him down on the ground and she used her sweater as a pillow for him. "Rest here Yuri" Nicholai said walking over to Carlos who was opening the cases. Kagome walked over as well and took a glance into the boxes and noticed they were empty.

"What is this…"Nicholai stated at the empty boxes. "Looks like…weapon cases" Carlos said looking into the other box. "What type of weapons…"Kagome thought looking at the holes where a big gun was placed. "We don't need weapons, we need EVACUATION…" Nicholai said shouting in irritation, and kicked the box out of anger startling Kagome. Carlos then took a look of confusion "these weren't meant for us…" he said trailing off the last past. "Please don't let this mean the infected got wiser and are now deciding to use guns" Kagome thought with a nervous chuckle. Just then Kagome sensed danger behind them looking behind her she watched in horror as a now infected Yuri ran up an bit into Carlos's arm.

After pushing Yuri off Kagome backed away in fright as their friend now turned infected got back up again. Nicholai was beside Kagome in a second as he aimed his gun at his former friend. Yuri's eye's then landed on Kagome and she froze, then he went to tackle her and she closed her eyes waiting for the attack. A shot rang out and everything was dead quiet now. A thud was herd and Kagome opened her eyes slowly to find Yuri on the ground with a bullet hole through his head. Nicholai looked away from Yuri with a gun in his hand, before he slammed his foot against the empty box before yelling out in anger. Carlos looked like he was about to be sick, he was pale white and Kagome couldn't blame him. Tears pricked Kagome's eyes threatening to fall, the two had now lost a friend and companion, and she blamed herself for it. Unknowing what to do now, she looked towards Carlos who was still in the same spot, she walked over and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry" Kagome whispered choking on tears that fell. Carlos turned around in her hold and looked at her for a second before putting his hands around her in a comforting way. "It's my fault, if it wasn't for me Yuri would still be alive, and you wouldn't be here in this mess" Kagome continued as her voice cracked. "It isn't your fault Kagome, don't go beating yourself up" Carlos said slowly. Nicholai walked over to the two listening to them. Kagome knew he was right and there was no point in beating herself up about it especially in the situation they were in now. "You always were right Carlos" Kagome whispered unknowingly.

Carlos caught what she said before smiling slightly in his mind. "So what do we do now" Nicholai asked. "Let's get out of here" Carlos replied and Kagome nodded. Taking one last look at Yuri, Kagome said a small prayer from him, then they walked out of the hospital.

Once they were out of the building Kagome looked to Nicholai who seemed quiet. "I'm sorry you didn't get a working radio" Kagome said with dry humor trying to cheer him up. Nicholai smiled then turned to her. "Don't worry, we will still get out of here" Nicholai replied making Kagome slightly smile. Kagome then looked back up, at that moment she glanced at Carlos's arm and noticed it was bleeding badly. "Carlos your bleeding" Kagome blurted out making him look at his arm. Looking around Carlos noticed there was a ambulance on the side of the road. "Let's stop there" He said pointing to the ambulance. Walking into the ambulance Kagome got a bunch of gauze packages and looked around for a needle and some medical thread. Carlos sat on the floor of the ambulance while Nicholai kept watch on the infected around them. Moments later Kagome came back out with an armload of gauze and in her other hand a needle and thread. Sitting beside Carlos she began cleaning the bite wound. "You know I got most of my memory back, I now know your related to me" Kagome said attempting to break the silence. "That's good news to hear,…what do you remember" Carlos replied. "I can remember my personal life,…I just can't remember how I got in the hospital" Kagome said and Carlos nodded in understanding.

"Do you know how we are related Kagome" Carlos asked. Kagome shook her head. "Well… for one we are sibling just not blood related" Carlos continued. Her eye went wide in remembrance as she paused. "So…you're my half brother then" Kagome replied getting the last bit of memory of him back. Carlos nodded as she continued her work on his arm. Kagome took off the old gauze and began applying a new one. "So why did you come to Raccoon city" Nicholai asked. "I worked as a translator for a big company when we went on trips to other countries, my boss wanted to travel and meet with Umbrella so naturally I came as well, after that I don't remember anything" Kagome replied as she opened another gauze package. She went back into the ambulance to find some disinfectant. "Maybe this can slow that infection down, it is a virus after all" Kagome thought bringing it over.

"Uhn… this bite,…it won't stop bleeding" Carlos said taking off the gauze. Kagome then sat beside him and poured a little onto a bigger piece of gauze. "This might slow the spreading of the infection, though I'm not so sure this will work 100 percent…but it will buy us some time" Kagome said pressing the gauze onto the wound making Carlos hiss a little.

"Why didn't they see us" Nicholai said. "What do you mean" Carlos asked. "The chopper, we were right there on the street in front of the hospital how could they not see us" Nicholai replied. Kagome pondered on the question "Why didn't they stop, I mean they did see us…" Kagome thought finishing wrapping up Carlos's arm. "They saw us" Carlos replied. "What do you mean" Nicholai asked with some hints of regret. "We are assets Nicholai, expendable assets…" Carlos replied getting out of the ambulance. "…and we've just been expended" Carlos continued. Kagome took one look at Nicholai and saw his expression, it looked like he got slapped in the face. She was about to say something when a noise rang out making them jump and draw their weapons. Turning to where the noise was coming from Kagome noticed it was a cell phone in a store, and it wouldn't stop ringing. "Um…I'll get it…I guess" Kagome said walking slowly over to the phone. Nicholai and Carlos covered her, all the way there she muttered "don't answer the creepy cell phone Kagome".

Reaching over the shattered window Kagome picked up the cell and pressed talk. "Hello" Kagome said unsure, placing the phone near her ear.

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up the phone" a male voice replied. Kagome recognized the voice. "Dr. Ashford" Kagome said motioning for the other two to come over to her. "I'm surprised you remember me Kagome" Ashford replied. "I'm surprised as well,…why are you-" Kagome started. "Calling you,…well I was hoping I could have your assistance with something…" Ashford replied trailing off. Kagome put the phone on speaker and turned up the volume for Carlos and Nicholai to hear as well. "With what" Kagome replied, then they heard a sigh on the other end. "Do you remember Angela…" Ashford asked. Kagome paused for a moment before remembering the scientist and his daughter Angela on the day she and her boss first came to Umbrella. She remembered how she would teach the young girl Japanese from her translation books. "Yea" Kagome replied asking Ashford to continue. For two minutes Ashford explained how before the infection started that he and his daughter were being evacuated, and how the vehicle she was in crashed and she was never to be found. "…so I believe she is still alive in her school trapped from this mess, and I would like you and your friends to rescue her and I will get you out of the city as payment" Ashford continued. Kagome looked over to Carlos as he said the last part. "It's your call" Kagome said, knowing he would help if it meant for a way out of the city, though he wouldn't refuse anyway if there was someone to be saved. "We will get her" Carlos said to the phone. "Good, she is at Raccoon city junior high" Ashford replied. "Ok" Kagome replied and was going to hang up the phone when Ashford's voice rang out. "Wait…, you may want to listen to what I have to say before you go…" Ashford said. "What is it" Kagome asked. "You have to hurry though because you don't have much time left" Ashford continued. "What are you talking about" Nicholai asked confused. There was a pause before he took a breath. "Umbrella, plans to wipe out the infection because they can't contain it any longer, they plan to destroy it by dropping a bomb on the city at dawn" Ashford replied.

Once hearing the last bit of information they looked at each other and they became dead silent. Carlos looked at the watch on his arm and set it. "How much time do we have" Kagome asked in slight worry. "Three hours…" Carlos replied. "We should hurry" Nicholai stated almost quietly. Kagome nodded before hanging up the phone and they ran down the street. "The school is roughly ten minutes away, that means we only have an hour to search before we need to get out and then get far away from the city as possible" Kagome said trying her best to keep up with the two.

The school was only a few minutes away now and Kagome's legs were screaming for her to rest but Kagome forced herself to keep moving, her mind was bent on rescuing Angela and getting Carlos and Nicholai out of the city safely, without them going infected on her. She took a glance at Carlos's arm and remembered the bite Yuri gave him, would he turn on her and Nicholai too, her only family she had left maybe. Her thoughts wandered to her family her mother and brother, Kagome was thankful her grandfather didn't have to suffer because he died long before this. She tried not to think on the sensitive subject of her own family becoming infected, but if that happened then Carlo's was her only family even though he was her half brother she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Kagome's mind had another flash back.

**Flashback**

_Kagome ran down the streets to her house. She was so excited about her new job position that she needed to tell her family and Carlos about it. Reaching the shrines stairs she dashed up them to the top. After getting there she ran into her house. "Mom I'm home…" She started noticing that there were voices coming from the living room. Taking off her shoes she walked to the living room and was met with her mother. Looking around she noticed most of Carlos's things were missing pushing that aside she walked over to her mother and looked at her. She showed a sign of sadness in her eye's, and Kagome wondered what was wrong because her mother never showed her tears ever since her father died._

"_Momma what's wrong…" Kagome started being at her side within an second. Things got really quiet for a moment before her mother looked back up at her and motioned for Kagome to sit down beside her._

"_It's about Carlos Kagome…he" she started before she paused. Kagome was starting to think something bad happened to her half-brother, but her mind halted when she saw her mother smile slightly. "He was offered a job in America to an organization known as Umbrella" she continued. Kagome let her breath go when she knew it was nothing bad, yet. "What did he get a job for…" Kagome asked a little relived. "He was offered a job for an officer or something like that, I couldn't tell, the lady that was translating it to me kept mispronouncing it" she replied. Kagome now knew why her mother was a little upset. Giving her mother a slight hug she knew nothing bad was going to happen to him. "Momma, we both know Carlos will not get killed or hurt" Kagome said. Kagome's mother nodded before looking back over to Kagome. "Yes, your right…" Kagome's mother started. "I'll never forget the day your father brought him home with him after a business meeting" she continued. Kagome smiled and kept quiet, she would tell her mother after Souta got back from high-school._

**End flashback **

Kagome sighed as the world came back to her. That was the last time she ever saw Carlos again after that.

Getting back to the task at hand again Kagome noticed that they were approaching the school. They slowed down once they came to the stairs that went into the ghostly looking school, and they all got the feeling that there were a lot of infected in the school. Kagome looked to her right and noticed a car that looked like it hadn't been there long because the lights were still on dimly in the front. "You guys… I think there may be other survivors in the school besides Angela and us" Kagome said unsurely. Carlos and Nicholai looked to were she was looking and sure enough there was a dark green truck with dim light's still on.

On further note Kagome noticed the school wasn't in that bad of shape compared to down town raccoon city. Walking up the stairs into the school Kagome looked around the dark place, it was giving Kagome a creepy feeling and it wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"Here take this" Nicholai said slightly startling Kagome. He handed her one of his hand guns and Kagome looked at it. "…but this is your-" Kagome started but was silenced by him. "You need this more, you don't have a weapon on you" Nicholai replied. She then realized he was right she used up the ammo trying to escape the horde earlier, and she wasn't so sure if she could take on another horde with only a baseball bat like before **(yes she still has her bat with her)**. Kagome said a slight thank you, because she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Alright, Nicholai you take the basement, Kagome take the second floor, I will search the first floor" Carlos stated, and everyone nodded as there task was given out for them. Looking back over to Carlos her eyes met the bite he had gotten from Yuri. "Be careful you two" Kagome said masking her worry. "You too" she heard the both say. Looking back at the stairs Kagome sighed before walking slowly up them.

It was dark, but it wasn't as dark as the first floor, light pooled in from the moon outside giving the floor a much scary look then before. "Now's not the time to be scared Kagome" she said to herself as she moved into what seemed to be the school library.

**__________________________________End Chapter 3_____________________________________**

**Yahoo 3****rd**** Chapter is done and I'm already working on writing chapter four, find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly situations**

**So sorry for the wait, here is the update**

**______________________________Chapter 4____________________________________________**

This was the only room still left unchecked, because everywhere else it was just store rooms. The moon outside wasn't giving the room a better look, it just made it worse. Kagome gazed into the library and she was getting the feeling that she wasn't the only one in here, and it was creeping her out. She looked down a few rows of books for any signs of life. She also, tried to ignore the bloody handprints and spatters along the walls and shelves. Something groaned in the distance making Kagome turn to see if it was an infected, finding it was nothing she turned just as she went down an isle.

She turned just as she came face to face with a dead woman. Kagome let out a yelp of fright and surprise as she fell right on her but and moved a few meters away. Looking up she saw that the dead woman was already dead, hanging from a phone cord around a ceiling fan, and in fact that she wasn't moving anytime soon or trying to bite her.

Placing a hand over her heart she took in a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. "Shit…now,…there's a heart attack waiting to happen" Kagome sighed letting out breath after breath. Shaking her head she got back up to her feat and looked back at the woman hanging from the fan with her gun ready for any sudden movements. She was a much older woman that had brown hair with glazed over green eyes, and she had a look of such fear and sadness written on her face, and it made Kagome wonder if she suffered at all before she died. "Well… I… can't just leave her up there…it's not right…" Kagome thought battering the decision. Letting out a sigh Kagome knew she was going to kick herself later about this. Looking around she spotted a chair near a table and moved it over to the woman, before getting up on the chair and untying the cord around her neck letting the woman down lightly as possible.

Once she was on the ground Kagome laid her down before closing her glazed eyes shut, she felt sorry for her. Getting up Kagome turned to the exit, knowing there was no one in here and it was pointless to stay here any longer. She was going to turn the hall when she heard muffled screaming and lots of footsteps. Glancing down the hall she watched as a small horde infected kids devouring something or someone, and they appeared to be dragging it up the stairs the way she came.

"Damn it's blocking my way out,…and there are too many of them for me to take on alone…what do I do" Kagome thought franticly ducking behind the door out of sight. She searched the room for anything she could use to help herself, though she came up with nothing. Glancing back out into the hallway she knew they wouldn't take long before they looked for their next victim. "Alright Kagome think, they aren't that smart…" She thought. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the window in the room, getting up quietly she looked out the window to find there was a window next to the library. "Maybe…" Kagome said trailing off looking back to the door

The infected continued their 'meal' unaware of the figure behind them.

"Hey, brats" Kagome said trying to gain their attention. It worked and the infected kids glanced up and noticed Kagome standing in the hall, forgetting their 'meal' and started towards her, and she continued to taunt them to no end.

"So far so good" Kagome muttered running back into the room when the infected started almost running towards her. She ran towards the window and hopped on the window sill looking back towards the door. As soon as she saw the infected coming around the door she climbed out the window onto the ledge outside and started moving toward the other window a few meters away from her. She was careful of the slippery ledge from the rain earlier as she neared the window, then she looked back at the window and saw some of the infected trying to climb out after her but some managed to fall out the window onto the grounds below. Mentally kicking herself for not hurrying up she finally got the other window and ran to the door only to find it was locked. Moving back a bit Kagome looked back at the door. "I have always wanted to do this" she thought as she ran at the door while bracing herself for the impact. She was successful when the door gave a groan before slamming open. Moving her arm a bit she looked down the hall to see if the noise has alerted any of them, but finding none she quickly raced back to the library and saw that indeed the infected had caught on to her and were starting to come back to the door. Reacting quickly she closed the door and locked it (from the outside) before the glass part was smashed making her back off. "Persistent buggers aren't they" Kagome thought as she decided to get out of there before they broke through the door. Running back the way she came she quickly noticed the dead body that the infected were feeding off of. Pulling out the gun she maneuvered herself around the body towards the stairs. Kagome noted that it was in fact a woman around her age, though she could hardly what she looked like because the infected had bitten off most of the flesh around her face and exposed flesh. Kagome was ready to be sick when she also noted that parts of bone were protruding from parts that were bitten off. Looking away she quickly moved away from the body and started down the stairs where she was last at.

"Poor woman was eaten alive to death" She thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs and was met with a deserted frond door, She knew Carlos and Nicholai were probably still looking.

"Now let's see…, I wonder what I should do…" Kagome said to no one in particular. She wasn't sure what to do. Her thoughts were broken when she heard gunshots being fired down the hall to her left, her mind was now made up as she ran down the hall to where she last heard the sounds from.

"Please don't be dead…" Kagome thought when the gunfire stopped making her sink a little. "May they killed the infected" She continued, trying to think on the positive side. Turning a corner she looked through a set of windows leading into the cafeteria area and she saw Nicholai there with another woman, she also noticed in the distance a figure hidden behind some chairs. Kagome then realized it was Angela, unharmed from what she could tell. They were all unharmed and Kagome was going to let out a breath of relief knowing they weren't hurt, but she was sadly wrong.

A almost pitch black aura seemed to catch her attention, making her look and see a mutated, infected dog running up to them, and she could do nothing as it took Nicholai down in an instant pinning him to the floor. Kagome ran towards the door and flung it open to see Angela run off towards the kitchen and the other woman look torn between going after Angela and helping Nicholai with the dog.

"Save the girl…, I got this bitch" Nicholai said from the ground.

If it weren't for the situation she would have raised an eyebrow at his statement. The woman nodded before taking off to go and save Angela leaving him there to wrestle with the infected dog. Kagome as quickly as she could made her way through the demolished cafeteria when a bark made her snap her head to see another infected dog running towards Nicholai, who was still trying to get the other dog off of him.

"Oh no…" Kagome cried in helplessness as the dog drew nearer to him.

Her thoughts went back to Yuri and how they could have avoided him dieing by forgetting her and Anna and continued there orders as told. Kagome had already seen one friend die by the infection and perhaps Carlos was next in line, now Nicholai was the next to go. Time seemed to slow down as her mind seemed to freeze over.

What seemed like half a second something inside Kagome snapped and her eye's narrowed in determination. Things were starting to speed up and Kagome launched herself forward with speed she never knew she had, all the while her mind chanted over and over. "Not…this time".

The dog was now bearing it's teeth, and Kagome took the baseball bat she had and positioned the bat over her shoulder as she was a mere second away from them. She then locked eyes with the thing and swung as hard as she could, unaware what would happen next.

Time moved normal and Nicholai prepared himself for the attack as the dog was a millisecond away from his neck, then a loud sickening crack was echoed through the cafeteria walls. Kagome's hit struck the animal square in where the neck contacted to the shoulder. She would have made a pro baseball player shocked, for she looked like a player hitting a home run. The thing was half her size and she sent the infected dog flying halfway across the room.

A snarl was heard from beside Kagome letting her know there was still one left on top of Nicholai. With a inhuman snap of her neck Kagome turned to face the dog and swung again sending it a few feat away from them. Turning back to the other dog she first hit, she saw it rise to it's feet and growled at her. Kagome's eye's widened a bit when she saw the area that she hit looked like it had been burnt away leaving it with three good legs, but that didn't seen to stop it. It charged at Kagome leaving her a tad bit surprised but not totally. Taking the gun from her side she fired at the thing four times before the target fell dead near her feet.

Looking back at her friend on the ground she would have burst out laughing at Nicholai, for he had a look of shock written all over his face. "Are you alright Nicholai" Kagome asked lending a hand to him, witch he took. "Kagome…when did you…" Nicholai asked a little out of breath. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and merely replied "I guess it was female intuition".

Walking over to the other dog Nicholai shot at its head silencing it. "This time I mean it, stay" he said. Then Kagome just realized something that hit her like a tone of bricks. They still needed to save Angela and that other woman that went to help her. "Let's go help the other two" Kagome said reminding Nicholai of the current situation. He nodded and the two took off towards the kitchen doors, but were met when the woman and Angela came running out like bats from hell. Kagome paused as she saw someone she thought was familiar; toss a lighted cigarette in the direction the two were coming out from. That's when Kagome's nose was met with the scent of propane gas, as well as she saw two more of the bloody dogs from hell following them. She wasn't able to think because she was pushed to the ground on her stomach, then Nicholai got on top of her covering her form. Then a big explosion of flames came to her ears, then a wave of heat flew at her making Kagome cringe at the intensity.

It only lasted for a only a few seconds and it was dead quiet, and all Kagome could hear was her and Nicholai's heartbeats. He shifted his weight before getting off of Kagome, then helped her to stand.

"Thank you" Kagome said looking around and found Angela being unveiled by the woman that helped her.

The two walked over to the group while checking over the woman from earlier sprawled out on a broken table. "You alright" Kagome asked helping her up and her only response was a groan of pain. She turned back to Angela and saw the woman pick up her arm and slowly pulled back the sleeve to reveal that her whole arm was covered in flower-shaped scars some of them were fresh.

Kagome had a small flashback where men were injecting a blue liquid into her arm, making Kagome look over her own arm and she was greeted with a few of the same cuts but they looked almost invisible if you looked hard enough. Glancing back up Kagome was met with the eyes of the woman. "Kagome…" she started in disbelief.

Now Kagome was getting freaked out with all these strange people knowing her name first and not telling her how she knew them. Angela looked up and lit up like a torch and ran over to Kagome giving her a hug in which Kagome returned. "I'm glad your safe" Kagome said softly.

"Wait you three know each other" the black haired woman asked clearly irritated as Kagome was. "She's infected…" the strawberry blond replied pointing to Angela and she continued "she's infected on a massive level". "How can you know this" the black haired woman asked but was cut off by Angela. "Because she is too…"she replied. "You were infected,…when were you going to tell us this…" the blacked haired asked again getting angry. The other one sat down and looked towards Angela and motioned towards the bag around her shoulder in which Angela gave to her. The woman sat down and took out a lunch box from the bag and pushed a button on the side and a hiss was heard and a secret compartment came out, revealing a few tubes of green looking fluid.

"It's the anti-virus…a cure to the T-virus…" she said trailing off. "You mean there's a cure" the black haired asked. "How did you get this…" the other woman asked. "My daddy gave it to me, he's sick and someday I will get sick too" Angela replied explaining how she was always on crutches and her father made the T-virus to help her walk again. She then explained how his company took it away from him. "He's not a bad man, he didn't mean for all of this…"She said through tears. Kagome watched as the woman hug her, and Kagome clutched her fists in anger. "Who ever took it away from him would pay" she thought. Nicholai who was watching from her side noticed Kagome go tense and put a hand on her shoulder, making her relax a bit. Kagome was going to say something when a loud thud got her tense again making everyone in the room turn to the door and find Carlos pointing his gun at the woman hugging Angela making her point her gun at him.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, she's cool she made a deal with doctor doom same as you" a darker male said casing Carlos to lower his gun. Kagome was glad to see her cousin there safe and, well, almost well considering his aura took on a much darker gray then Yuri's.

"Kagome, Nicholai are you two alright" Carlos asked walking over to them but not before pausing then started vomiting uncontrollably. Kagome was not even three feet from him when a gun clicked making her pause.

"When were you bitten" the woman asked walking to him. "Five hours ago" Carlos replied making the man next to him freak out. The woman was then in front of him before saying, "well it's your lucky day". At that comment Kagome and Nicholai looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm starting to like this woman already, myself" Kagome thought as the all decided it was best to get out of the creepy school.

**________________________________Chapter 4__________________________________________**

**Well here you have it chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly situations**

**Well this hasn't been updated in a bit I guess I should get a move on with it XD**

**_Chapter 5_**

Walking out of the school Kagome was supporting Carlos while Nicholai held up the rear making sure there were no more of those 'dogs' coming after them. The auburn haired woman and the others walked on ahead seemingly afraid to be near Carlos in case he changed on them.

"Kagome are you sure your ok, your not bitten?" Carlos asked in a bit of a whisper to the three of them. "I'm fine Carlos besides its you I'm worried about at the moment because we have to get you out of here and give you the cure" Kagome stated quietly helping Carlos down the stairs outside the doorway. She walked him over to a tree where he lit a cigarette which seemed to calm him down somewhat. The seemingly silent air was met with a ring of the public phone in which the auburn haired woman seemed happy to answer.

Walking over to where Nicholai was she noticed he was checking over van seeing if it was able to still work. Thinking he didn't see her come up to him she stayed silent figuring he was probably concentrating on getting the van up and running.

"I think I owe something for saving my life back there you know" Nicholai stated surprising her a bit. Opening the door to the car Nicholai sat in the front seat deciding to try and hotwire the van seeing it was still in perfect condition. "Its ok you don't need to you know" Kagome replied feeling a bit silly for saying that. Nicholai was a top shooter and fighter for years probably where she on the other hand had zero experience in fighting or shooting, without him or Carlos or Yuri she would have been dead back on the roof if it weren't for them. Nicholai seemed to stop what he was doing to turn to look at her when she said that. "…because if it weren't for you Carlos or Yuri I would have been dead back on the roof, so as far as I'm concerned you owe me not-" Kagome couldn't finish for she was halted by a hand on her cheek and something on her lips. Kagome finally registered in her head that Nicholai was kissing her making her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn a light pink.

As soon as it started he stopped leaving Kagome wide eyed flushed and breathless, and Nicholai seemed to smirk a bit seeing Kagome shocked. "Trust me I owe you, and when I say this will you allow me to take you on a date after we get out from hell" Nicholai said with a little sarcasm at the end of his sentence. Kagome swore she felt her cheeks go more hotter. "Well if you put it that way…" Kagome said pausing a bit before replying "If we get out of here alive I will take you up on that offer, but right now we are in the middle of hells army" Kagome replied losing the blush on her face to be replaced with a little sarcasm in to which Nicholai seemed to grin on.

She couldn't refuse him, over the time they spent together Kagome had to admit she felt herself becoming attached to him so she willingly decided to let them become more closer, hoping that the zombie apocalypse wouldn't ruin it.

Those were the only words Nicholai needed to hear for he turned in his seat and put two wires together as the others seemed to start running over to the van.

The van screeched down the ghost streets of Raccoon city as time was of the essence for them to get to the helicopter. Kagome learned the black haired woman was Jill, who was driving the car with Angela sitting in the only other seat in the van; L.J who was the coloured man sitting watching the ceiling and finally Alice was sitting over by Carlos injecting the cure into him. Kagome seemed to like the others save for Jill who she didn't know if she could trust her or not, not that she didn't trust Jill but it was more of Jill seemed a little untrusting of all of them but Angela.

"So are you part of umbrella too Kagome?" L.J questioned towards Kagome. Seeing as how she wasn't wearing the same outfits as Carlos and Nicholai and only carrying a baseball bat and a small pistol, she figured he had a right to know who she was.

"No, as far as I remember" Kagome replied knowingly knowing parts of her memory were still foggy she knew that she would never join the umbrella company after seeing what they did.

"You mean you don't know?" L.J questioned a bit confused. "What I meant was I don't remember, I can remember being back in my home in Japan but everything after that its like I don't remember a thing" Kagome answered truthfully. "Don't worry it will come back to you Kagome" Angela replied with a small smile. "What do you remember then" Jill asked from the front seat.

"It's all a blur" Kagome replied, not notice sing Alice's surprised expression that passed her features. "Don't worry when we get out of this Kagome you will have more time to try and remember" Nicholai added keeping watch outside the side van window.

Jill handed back a video camcorder and instructed that they all record who they were and what their story was starting with her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I use to work with a big corporation in Japan that would soon later merge with Umbrella, I soon traveled to America to translate for the head of my corporation with Umbrella and the head scientist Dr. Ashford. After that I woke up in a hospital in Raccoon City with no memory of how I got there only waking up to this hellish nightmare alone" Kagome finished handing the camera over to Alice who began her story.

"My Name is Alice I worked for the Umbrella corporation, the most biggest and most powerful commercial entity in the world; I was head of security at a secret hi-tech facility called the H.I.V.E, I giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry-" Alice stated but Kagome's mind seemed to black out into another memory.

**Flashback**

_Kagome stood there facing Alice near an angel statue in the middle of the cold fall day. Kagome seemed to be watching the forest around them for anything that could jump out at them or for spy's._

"_I'm glad to see you could make it Kagome" Alice said breaking the silence. "What did you want me out here for anyway" Kagome replied rubbing her hands together. Alice seemed to pause a bit before replying quietly "I need your help". Those words seemed to break the silence even more. Wondering what the head of security, the rival of her company; the Umbrella would want her help so badly Kagome could only listen. "With what exactly" Kagome questioned wanting to know more of her motives._

"_I along with another are planning to bring the Umbrella corporation down, Umbrella is working on viral weaponry in a secret hi-tech laboratory called the H.I.V.E underground, some of the experimental weapons are too dangerous for man to have and its sick what they do" Alice replied knowingly and truthfully. Kagome stayed silent and nodded, knowing this information was probably true. If this woman was even saying something about a secret lab then she was risking everything just being here with her at the moment, and for her to be this serious about it Kagome also knew it was true. If Umbrella was doing illegal experimenting then…. "I want this all to stop once and for all" Alice added seeing the Asian woman's puzzled face. "I know your telling the truth its just…taking down a big commercial company such as Umbrella is like almost impossible" Kagome said truthfully._

"_I know, since its only me and my other associate working with me its impossible even with the media, but if I were to involve the second biggest company next to Umbrella working on this then we may have a chance" Alice said finally. Kagome stood there taking in all the information in. "If we are to bring it down I need hard evidence, names, test samples-" Kagome started but was cut off. "It already being taken care of, I'm getting samples of their main viral weapon, but in case I fail or am caught I want you to have this as insurance" Alice stated giving Kagome a disk in a very protective case. Kagome took it and stuck the disk into her bra as she caught eyes with Alice. "I hope after all this we could be friends" Alice said. Kagome let a grin spread past her lips._

"_I would like that a lot"_

**End Flashback**

Kagome shook her head as she noticed almost everyone was starring at her in worry. She let a smile cross her lips as she looked at Alice before saying the one thing that came to mind.

"Lets finish this shall we". Alice seemed to grin before nodding as they pulled up towards city hall.

Looking around and noticed a high window above the door opened. Tapping Carlos on the shoulder she motioned towards it. Getting the picture they quickly and silently moved towards it with L.J moving a garbage can for them to stand on with Nicholai and Carlos watching out for anybody to spot them.

Once inside Alice said she would meet them there and she would take care of most of the guards while they took the way with less security. Nodding they all made their way towards the landing pad, with Carlos, Jill and Nicholai taking out the men as they continued while Kagome, Angela and L.J following after them.

When they all got to the landing pad Kagome noticed Alice had indeed taken out the rest of the men. She was about to walk over to them when a guard rushed behind Alice, but before Kagome could move Carlos threw a throwing knife like before straight at the guards throat, killing him.

"You missed one" Carlos said to a surprised Alice. Kagome rolled her eyes a bit making Nicholai lightly grin. "Come on we aren't out of the woods yet" Kagome said and they walked into the chopper but stopped when Alice seemed to stop in front of them.

Kagome looked around feeling that something was off about this, something seemed wrong, the chopper which she recognized as a cargo chopper and cargo choppers were highly guarded. Looking inside Kagome first noticed beside the chopper pilot there was nothing on the chopper other then a medical table with a screen. Slowly moving past Alice, Kagome walked over to the computer and noticed on the screen was a deformed human dubbed NEMESIS and along with the medical history. Using the keypad she scanned through the information noticing 3 words that made her blood run cold, highly infected and active.

"We have to hurry…" Alice stated moving towards the pilot. "Why we still got time?" Carlos replied unaware of the threat that was coming in the distance.

"NO, we have to hurry" Kagome stated loudly looking behind him and saw a large mass coming toward them. Looking behind them they noticed the same thing and ran into the chopper. "Holy shit we are stealing his ride!" LJ stated panicked. Kagome looked for any type of weapon, but was stopped when a hand came around her shoulders, looking back she was met with a face of a woman she wouldn't forget.

**Flashback**

"_Great work Kagome" a man behind a big desk stated with a huge smile. Kagome nodded and bowed slightly in respect. "Sir it was nothing really" Kagome stated as she tried not to suffocate from the fumes of smoke. Soon after she said that a blond haired woman walked though the door looking really pissed off, and she had with her three other workers carrying her stuff with them._

"_Sir what is the meaning of this!" the woman demanded slightly angry, but Kagome knew she was holding back. The man at the desk simply had a emotionless face back on and he sat back down pretending not to hear the woman's ranting. "Exactly what it looks like Lisa, your fired" he said casually after a while of silence._

_Kagome who was sitting in her seat cringed a bit making her fingers curl around her portfolio. She had heard what happened and she knew that this woman wasn't about to take things well. She was brought out of her thoughts when Lisa started shrieking now at her boss._

"_But why? I have done nothing but pledged my loyalty to this company and your kicking me out like I'm some trash?" Lisa screeched making Kagome wince more for her ears sake._

"_Reason I'm firing you is because in your 'loyalty' you were about to sell this company out by making a deal with Umbrella" he replied angrily as if the company was a bad taboo. "It would have helped our company out greatly since we are always competing with Umbrella and by doing this we would have saved job losses and our company as well" Lisa stated in defense._

"_Yes and because of this it would have lead to our own downfall as well they would have destroyed and or taken all of our years of research and then cut us out of the picture" he explained as calmly as he could. "Kagome here saw this flaw and instead not made a deal with Umbrella but the other two companies we have worked with for years and not only saved our other trading partners but saved our asses as well, and therefore she has earned the title of apprentice" he continued motioning his hand towards Kagome who didn't want to be the center of attention at that time._

_Lisa gave a ominous evil glare at Kagome for the first time as if she was the devil himself, and Kagome who was quietly sitting there looked down at her feet. "Get out of my office before I call security" he said finally staring out the widow._

_Lisa gave one final glare at Kagome before muttering something that only the two of them could hear._

"_I will get you back for this you bitch just you wait, your going to pay for what you did to me" she said before walking out and never to be saw again, and Kagome knew it wasn't the last time she would cross paths with this woman._

**End of Flashback**

"I told you I would get my revenge on you Kagome dear" Lisa stated before grabbing and holding Kagome's arm tightly and before she knew it Kagome felt the horrible pain of her shoulder breaking under the force of Lisa's elbow being brought down in the back of her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain as Lisa swung her by her injured arm out the back of the chopper in one motion making her land on her broken shoulder.

Kagome heard Nicholai and Carlos's yell of protests before they were stopped and cuffed with plastic cuffs then brought to their knees. She used her good arm to help her move off her shoulder as she then felt the presence of Lisa narrow onto her. A foot was brought into her ribcage, not enough to break bone but enough to knock the wind out of her. Kagome landed next to Carlos and Nicholai, as Carlos watched helplessly as his childhood friend lay there shaking in pain. He then looked at the woman in anger as she attacked his only family he had left in this world.

"That is enough Lisa, we need her alive" a Man said from the chopper making everyone look to see the unexpected face walk out of the chopper with Alice and Angela at gunpoint. Kagome could only sit there in horror for reasons she didn't know, until it hit her.

"Timothy Cain" Kagome murmured from her spot through a heated glare and clenched teeth.

**_End Chapter 5_**

**So you now know who this mysterious person is as well as other things, but I'm going to save the rest of the mysteries for the next chapter. Thank you everyone, and again sorry I took forever.**


End file.
